


Fuck Me

by Trashy_Rina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, I need to see jesus, M/M, Seme Armin Alert, Smut, Uke Eren Yeager, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Rina/pseuds/Trashy_Rina
Summary: Armin x Eren smut because I have no confidence in writing an actual story.





	Fuck Me

Eren Jaeger's heavy pants filled the bedroom, his hands were tied above him, a blindfold wrapped tightly around his head to make sure he couldn't see a thing.  
His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, abdomen and chest decorated with his own cum.

 

“A-Armin.” The brunette’s voice was broken as he pleaded for any type of mercy, his ass stretched open from the dildo that was buried into him to the hilt.  
His body lightly trembled as an 'innocent’ giggle echoed through the room, one with sinister intentions.

 

“What is it, Eren?” Armin asked in the most innocent voice he could manage, his hand reaching for the dildo buried inside of him and slowly pulled it out before harshly thrusting it back into Eren's ass, an instant broken moan erupting from the brunette who was currently tied to the bed, ankles attached to the ends of the bed, his body on display for his sadistic best friend.

 

“Who knew you were so kinky, Eren?” Armin asked rhetorically, only a few days prior, having caught Eren getting off to the thought of being tied up in his bedroom when he had come over.  
And of course, being the manipulative and sadistic person he was, managed to lure Eren to his house.

 

Dainty hands reached down to grab one of the many toys Armin had, taking ahold of a leather paddle.  
“Wh-What are you go--?” Eren was about to ask though had no time to finish his sentence when he felt a hard whack against his ass, a cry of pain escaping past his lips, leaving his ass sore with a faint red.

 

“Good boys don't ask questions.” Armin grinned with amusement, his eyes watching the trembling and ruined body before him.

 

Eren felt tears brimming his eyes, his entire body felt abused. Though of course, his cock thought differently to his mind, his length hard and dripping out a clear substance.

 

The paddle made contact with Eren's ass again, pain surging through his body as his cries erupted through the room.  
Armin didn't let up, hitting his ass repeatedly with the paddle for about ten seconds before he finally gave Eren some mercy, watching Eren's ass become red and sore, his eyes spotted tears beginning to wet Eren's blindfold and smirked a tad.

 

He put down the paddle and reached for one of the soft pieces of flesh, caressing Eren's sore ass as a way to apologise for his previous actions.  
Even if he wasn't very sorry for it.

 

Armin crawled across the bed in order to untie the ropes that held Eren's wrists and ankles in place, taking a moment to admire the red marks that the ropes had left behind, untying the blindfold from Eren's face and watching as his green eyes were revealed that were soaked with tears.

 

Armin got in front of Eren, reaching down and unzipping his pants, pulling out his member which was shockingly big for someone with such a petite body.  
Well, this entire thing was shocking for someone who looked so innocent.

 

“Suck.” Armin ordered Eren, entangling his slender fingers in the chocolate locks and forcing Eren's face to his member.  
He didn't care for taking the dildo out of Eren's ass, wanting to stretch him open as much as possible.

 

Eren didn't hesitate to obey Armin and wrapped his swollen lips around the girth that Armin had presented to him.  
It was no shocker how Armin was desperate for pleasure, the blonde had been sexually torturing him for at least three hours and hadn't gotten off once himself.

 

Instantly, Armin forced Eren's head down to take his entire length in, moaning when he felt Eren gag around him.  
Drool leaked from the corner of Eren's mouth, Armin pulling back and forcing himself back in repeatedly, Eren heavily gagging as he dribbled, saliva leaking down his chin and landing on either his body or the bed.

 

Armin notably increased in speed, making his thrusts left rough and being more focused on speed and hitting the back of Eren's throat with every second that passed, tears leaking down his cheeks as he gagged heavily from the large cock abusing his mouth, the sounds mixed in with Armin's moans and groans.

 

Finally, Armin pulled back from Eren, taking his cock out of his mouth and watching with satisfaction as Eren instantly began gasping for breath.  
He was about to wipe the drool from his face though Armin took ahold of his wrist firmly before he could do that, giving Eren a firm stare.  
“Don't. You look better when you're messy.”

 

Cautiously, Armin released Eren's wrist, watching for a moment to see if he would disobey him.  
A smile of appreciation formed on Armin's features when Eren did as told, taking a moment to gaze at the body before him.  
It gave him deep satisfaction to know he was the one to turn Eren into such a mess.

 

Armin didn't waste time into pushing Eren's body down on to the bed, smirking as he heard the gasp from the other male.  
He reached down to Eren's entrance and pulled the dildo out of him, listening to the wet squelch as his ass was left empty.

 

Eren whined at the sudden emptiness, his ass stretched wide open and completely wet from the amount of lube Armin had used. Not to mention he was also naturally wet.  
“Time for you to take my cock.” Armin said with a sinister giggle before ramming himself into the tight heat, Eren instantly crying out in both pleasure and pain as he clawed at the sheets, nails digging into them.

 

A moan came from Armin as he felt a tight heat wrap around him, his cock throbbing inside of Eren, the blonde obviously enjoying the feeling of Eren's tight, wet walls.  
In a moment's notice, Armin had begun thrusting fast, Eren writhing on the bed and crying out with every thrust into his sensitive ass.

 

“Y-You look so good like this, Eren~!” Armin moaned out and placed his hands either side of Eren, pounding Eren's sore and abused ass.  
“A-Armin!” Eren cried out, his cock bobbing up and down with each thrust, dripping pre-cum on to his abdomen.

 

Salty wetness ran down Eren's cheeks as Armin pounded his ass, throwing his head back at the intense pleasure that was being sent through his body.  
Angling his thrusts, Armin’s cock hit Eren's bundle of nerves, relishing in the scream of pleasure that ripped from Eren's throat when he did, he was instantly thrown over the edge as he came once again that night, his entire body was trembling with pure pleasure.

 

Though Armin wasn't finished with Eren quite yet, pulling his cock out of him and ordering Eren.  
“Turn around.” He ordered impatiently and watched as Eren weakly turned himself around, clearly still struggling with the high just now.

 

Seeing Eren on his hands and knees, Armin positioned himself behind the other male and pushed his cock back in, his ass clenching down on him in response to the intrusion.  
A broken and shaky moan managed to escape past Eren's lips, Armin leaning down and beginning to bite, suck and kiss the skin of Eren's lower back to create marks there.

 

His hips quickly began to move, pounding into Eren once again and instantly aiming for his sweet spot.  
He moaned softly and listened to Eren scream with pleasure with every thrust into his sweet spot, the room filled with the sounds of wet slapping.

 

Fingers ran over to Eren's plump ass, his nails digging into his ass, taking note of the shiver he got in response.  
“E-Eren, I'm going to cum~!” Armin moaned out, on the brink of letting his cum fill up Eren's ass.

 

“A-Armin!” Eren arched his back, his front half collapsing on him, chest now rested upon the sheets, face buried into the sheets.

 

Armin reached over and grabbed Eren's hair, pulling his head back up.  
“D-Don’t muffle your moans.” Armin's voice came out as a moan and in a moment's notice, a feeling of ecstasy taking over his body when he hit an orgasm, burying himself as deep as he could as he came inside of Eren, painting his walls white with thick cum.

 

Eren screamed out his orgasm when he felt Armin cumming deep inside of his ass, his own cum hitting the bed beneath him. There wasn't much, having came so many times that night.

 

He felt Armin's cock slowly often as he pulled out of his abused ass, being able to practically feel Armin eyeing his stretched and abused his ass which was now leaking the thick cum down his thighs.

 

His entire body trembled as he finally collapsed, his entire body covered in marks, hickeys and bruises alike, ass completely red with his chest and stomach covered in his own cum.

 

Armin’s cheeks were flushed, slowly coming down from his high and taking a moment to gaze at Eren. He was clearly proud of his work.  
He moved from the bed, taking a moment to keep his balance after such a powerful orgasm.

 

“Stay awake so I can clean you up, Eren.” Armin’s voice became soft, wanting to make sure Eren was comfortable when he slept.

 

The next ten minutes were filled with Armin going back and forth to the bathroom and bedroom, cleaning off any fluids from Eren's body gently and affectionately.  
He also put a comfortable shirt on him though kept his lower half exposed, knowing his ass would be sore against any fabric.

 

Finally, Armin slipped into bed with Eren, the two not hesitating to cuddle with each other.  
It was certainly warm.

 

Eren couldn't help but love how Armin would treat him roughly and then treat him so gently afterwards, it made him feel comfortable and safe.

 

The next few moments were filled with merely their gentle breathing until the two passed out within each other's arms, their bodies intertwined.


End file.
